Hopelessly Devoted To You
by Lexie8604
Summary: Lucy went on a solo job and met a guy he comes and visits her at the guild and takes her out. Natsu and Lucy are suddenly hit with hidden feelings for each other. (My first ff sorry if it sucks)
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fan fiction so criticism is welcomed all the time and if you have any suggestions with the story please tell me I promise I won't ignore you.**

Chapter One~

Third p.o.v

Lucy walked into the guild smiling brightly. She wore a pair of black shorts and a blue tank top, hair done in a high ponytail. Walking into the bar she waved Mira over. "Strawberry smoothie Lucy" Mira said with a smile. Lucy smiled before looking around to see who was here for it was rather early in the morning around 8 am. She wanted to get a small job done before Natsu came at his usual time 3 pm.

She went to the job board and found the perfect one a small job to help get wool for a blanket company which as soon as she read the job she automatically thought of Aries. Lucy smiled before calling out to Mira " Actually can I have my smoothie to go I want to do a small job for my rent money". I here a "ya" before walking down to sit at the bar. Mira placed my cup in front of me before approving my job " why are you going on a solo mission Lucy don't you usually go with team Natsu?" Mira asked politely. Lucy sighed before face palming " I won't get any money with them destroying everything on every job my land lady is exiting the rent money by Friday and it already Wednesday" Lucy says miserably. Mira nods understanding " well good luck see you when you get back Lucy " Lucy grabbed her cup and flyer walking out of the guild with a wave of her hand.

Lucy p.o.v

I walked along the river bank on my way to the train station humming a toon. I kinda felt bad about taking a solo job but they always take them so I should be able to take them as well. I thought. Soon enough I got my ticket and I was already on my way to the small town with took about a half a hour to get to. In the mean time I looked over the job and was pleased with the reward which was of 20,000 jewels (A/N her rent is about 70,000 jewels in here). Soon enough I heard the train operator report we were here and I walked out quickly eager to have the job done. On the way to the clients house I noticed how beautiful the town was with all the different plants and animals.

I reached the clients building and we discussed all the boring details before we go down to business. I grab Aries key opening her gate while saying " Gate of the ram Aries I open thee". Aries appeared within a instance with a I'm sorry I quickly explained the job to her before she got down to business producing the wool while I sorted out the wool into groups. The job down got done a little around 12 pm.

I collected the reward and sent Aries back with a thanks. I decided I could explore the city a bit and as I observed before the town really was beautiful. Being so captivated by the beauty of the city I didn't notice a man walked towards me seconds later we collided and I was on the floor. I look in front of me and see a handsome man. He quickly got up and offered me his hand to help me up which I happily took. "Sorry sir and thank you" I say quickly. He smiles "I'm Hikaru and I'm sorry as well I wasn't paying attention". I practically melted right there but quickly came to my senses. " Lucy" I say. "Pardon me" he says confused. I blush with embarrassment "my name is Lucy".

After that I quickly walk off towards the train while mentally slapping myself for being rude. I stop in my tracks when I hear him call out loudly " I'd like to take you out sometime Lucy". If I wasn't already blushing I would surely be now but I manage to respond with " come to fire and go to Fairy Tail you'll find me there". I quickly make the rest of the way to the train station. The whole way back I can't help but think of this guy before I feel oddly guilty for some reason and my mind flashes to Natsu and I'm confused by myself. Why would I think of Natsu he's just my best friend.

The train stops and I make my way back to the guild not knowing how long I was gone. Once I open the doors all I see is a blur of pink coming at me and before I know it I'm in a bone crushing hug from Natsu. "Where were you I was worried" he says and I know I probably look so confused at the moment.

Natsu p.o.v

Lucy looks confused which is weird. " what do you mean?" She asks confused just like I thought she was. " Mira said you took a easy job and left in the morning it's already 3 pm so I was worried something might of happened to you". She smiles and laughs and now it was my turn to be confused. "What's so funny I ask?". " Natsu I finished the job a while ago I was just exploring the city" she says still laughing. At his point we've somehow made it into a booth.

I frown remembering this she took a job and didn't invite me. She knows I'm lonely since happy took a trip with the other exceeds to go Visit Edolas. "Why did you leave me?" I ask while pouting. She giggles a bit "Natsu you and the rest of our team always destroy everything so I get less of the reward I was hoping for". I frown but think of what she said. " I can be less destructive Lucy don't you worry I won't destroy anything so you can take me on jobs with you I promise" I say before saluting her cause her to laugh which for some reason made my stomach feel weird.

 **I know this is a bit short and I ended it weirdly but I don't know how else to end it remember feedback would be nice so would criticism I hope you all have a good day goodbye.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok I might post this sooner then I thought I would I have no life which mean I have all the time to write and thanks for all the people who at least read it and I guess that all here's the next chapter.**

 **Ps. You may all hate Hikaru now sorry**

Chapter two

Hikaru p.o.v

I can't believe she even had the thoughts about liking me. Telepathy really comes in handy at times. Now all I need to do is get her to trust me and fall in love with me which shouldn't be to hard with my looks and all. (A/N link to what I think he would look like in the bottom notes). She should be a challenge to bed but with her looks it will more of a game and I get two prizes at the end her body and knowing that I broke her heart.

I have to plan accordingly making sure there is no flaw in plan. The main goal is to be the man she wants me to be including personality and interests which shouldn't be that hard to find out. All I have to do is go to the guild and ask Mira everything. Sorcery weekly says she is the match maker of her guild.

The only thing I real thing I need to do is get her team mates to like me. Knowing that they are destructive I could have a bit of a problem with their brutness. (A/N that's now a new word) Everything in my plan seems to be perfect I see no flaws in it at all. I mean what did I expect I am pretty great.*evil laughter ensues*.

-time skip he goes to the guild the next day -

Third p.o.v

The doors slam open which no seems to pay attention to except Mira which Hikaru recognizes right away. He quickly makes his way over to eager to get his information.

"You know Lucy right" he asks obviously knowing the answer but deciding to take this approach to get his information.

"Yes I do why do you ask" Mira says sweetly wondering the boys intention.

"Oh I was just wondering if you have any tips on what she likes In a guy or what she like in general" he asks charm easily found in his voice.

Any doubt or uneasiness that Mira once thought was clearly gone as soon as he heard that sentence because she could only think about how cute him a Lucy would together. And that just led her to telling him everything and anything about Lucy hoping to increase his chances. Somehow the basic introductions that every conversation should have was skipped with these two.

At the exact time that Mira was finally finished talking Lucy and Natsu walked in both smiling brightly. A somehow in sync chorus of "hi Mira" and "you Mira" rang from the partners.

Lucy's p.o.v

As soon as the words left my mouth I saw who Mira was talking to and a blush crept its way onto my face instantly. I walk over to the bar knowing Natsu was most likely either going to find Gray or Gajeel to fight. "Hello Hikaru" I say in a soft tone. "Why hello Lucy me and Mira here were just talking about the weather while I waited for you to come to guild" he says in almost a teasing tone. I must have looked confused like I have been lately because he cocked his eyebrow at me before replying with " you did invite me remember".

A internal flashback happened like the ones in cheesy movies that I always make Natsu watch with me. Quickly I remember telling him to find me at the guild. " you didn't really have to come you know I don't want to be a bother" I say embarrassed. "And leave a beautiful woman not offered a date with me never" he said with a smirk plastered on his face.

I knew I was already blushing but I knew my face was probably cherry red now. "Are you asking me out on a date?" I ask timidly which I know is nothing like myself. "And if I am" he asks teasingly. "Then if you were I would say yes". He smiles brightly which make me happy.

Natsus p.o.v

Probably unknown to the two I front of me they must have not known I saw the whole exchange. Actually scratch that I saw and heard the whole exchange. And for some odd reason I really just want to slam Hikarus face into a wall repeatedly which makes my self confused. Why wouldn't I be happy for Lucy she looks happy enough.

For some reason though just the thought of it make mad mad . I think it's just because I'm getting a bad vibe from this guy that must be it. But why would it make my stomach feel wired like yesterday it did.

Getting out of my thoughts I quickly go to find Gray or Gajeel to help distract me from these wooded thoughts that I've been having. Maybe something wrong with me should I be worried.

Hikarus p,o.v

Well this went smoother then I thought it would I had no interruptions from her pink haired teammate. This was surprising because I could clearly hear that he was obvious of his own feelings for Lucy. This turned out to be a surprising out come I may have a little more entertainment then I thought I would.

I quickly snap out of my thoughts. " so Lucy how does a picnic for Saturday afternoon sound?" I ask with a charming smile. " sounds good I guess I'll meet you at the park" she asks shyly. I nod and head off with a loud goodbye to her. I need all the time I have to make a plan for Friday's date.

 **Ok so this was a bit better then the first chapter I hope and real quickly the day I had going for this chapter was Wednesday and the link to Hikarus pic is here clubs/anime/answers/show/294562/post-picture-hot-anime-guy-with-green-eyes**

 **Thank you all for the follows and favs and for the review give me feedback remember I need it**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok like I said I have no life so literally at 4 am in the morning I write these chapters so if any bring sounds word you know why**

Chapter three

Lucy's p.o.v

I wonder what Hikaru and Mira were really talking about I didn't expect her to talk to him or vice versa in any situation. I'll have to ask her late for now I need to go on a job with Natsu for rent money and maybe a little extra for a outfit. Speaking of Natsu I don't hear yelling so maybe he never found Gray or Gajeel.

I look around the guild and not even two seconds later I see a blur of pink coming at me and I hear a blur of questions ranging from "who was that guy Lucy" to "is he bothering you just tell me and I'll fight him". I close his mouth with my hands and give Natsu a strange look before ignoring all his questions and asking one of my own. "How did you even know he was here you left to go find Gajeel and gray as soon as we got here"

He shrugged and scratched his back "I glanced back before I went to find them and saw you two talking to each other" he lied to her with a slight snarl.

I glance at him before signing and shaking my head before going to the job bored knowing he would follow behind. Skimming over the job I found the perfect one for120,000 jewels which was enough to split the reward into 60,000 leaving me to not only enough to cover my rent but get me a cute new outfit but also

I show Natsu and he looked at it weirdly. "A job to melt the ice on the roads in Silvertown which is 5 hours to not only get to but it will take two nights to complete" he says certainly not amused. Surprisingly as soon as he sees me frown he's telling Mira to approve the job which gets me smiling instantly.

Third p.o.v

Natsu and Lucy split planning to meet at the train station in a hour wanting to pack a bit. Natsu done in 5 minutes waited unpatiently. On the other hand Lucy took 40 minutes to pack her bag which made her read patiently until she had to leave to the train station. Natsu was their 15 minutes earlier then when they had planned.

They met up easily and soon boarded the train obviously leading Natsu to many hours of tortures.

"Why do we always have to take tr" stoping mid word Natsu held his mouth looking green.

"We take trains to get to the job quicker" Lucy said before pitying him and laying him down on her lap and petting his stopping any and all discomfort Natsu once had. Soon they were both off to a deep slumber.

Lucy woke up to the train operator telling everyone they were close to the train station. This news caused Lucy to wake Natsu up.

"5 more minutes please" you could hear words completely mumbled.

"How about no more minutes Natsu now get" Lucy says before pushing Natsu off her lap.

Natsu stumbles up before looking outside at the frozen roads. Natsu actually looked interested in the ice considering it had a special design to it that made it feel special.

"Natsu come on we have to go" Lucy says some what patiently, before walking out of the train Natsu in tow.

Seeing the town up close was even better will all the designs clearer and smell more crisp. Lucy and Natsu probably stand in the same spot for 5 minutes taking everything in about the beautiful town.

Lucy snapping out of the trance she was in first woke Natsu out of his before walking to what Natsu assumed was the clients house. Both of them taking In every little detail about the town into their minds.

Lucy walked into the clients leaning Natsu outside to make sure he would break anything or cause a ruckus. Lucy coming out literally not even 5 minutes later got all the information including where they would be staying which was a good 15 minute walk away.

Natsus p,o.v

The first 5 min of our walk was in a comfortable silence before I remember how Lucy completely dodged all of my questions earlier.

"So Lucy you never answered who that guy was at the guild" I say noticing how she blushed and weirdly that made my heart hurt.

"Just some guy hat I met on my solo mission yesterday don't worry about it natsu" Lucy says with a small smile.

"Well at least tell me what did he want" I ask a little annoyed at her answer and how I couldn't know.

"If you real want to k ow he asked me out on a date" she said with a blush on her face.

After that we continued our walk in silence both of us clearly needing time to think. When we got to the hotel things went a little unexpected.

"Sorry madam and mister there is only one unattended room in this hotel that is available at the moment" the receptionist said which caused me to think about the situation which was me and Lucy would have to share a room alone together for 2 nights.

Lucy's p.o.v

This means Natsu and I will be alone together and the thought of that makes me feel a little weird. My stomach feels like there is butterflies in there and my heart is pounding really loudly.

 **Ok that's where I'm ending this remember if it's bad I need to know ok but besides that th Khoi for reading good bye**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here we are again at 4 am on chapter 4 which is surprisingly long for me I thought I would've given up already but I haven't so that good that's all really enjoy**

 **Ps. It's going to get a little dirty in this chapter I'm talking to you Nicole**

Chapter four

Natsus p.o.v

The walk to the room was more awkward then you would have thought as we basically trudged down the hallway to our room. I was still in shock at the whole predicament while Lucy looked indifferent to me about the whole situation. The thought of sharing a room with her gave me a weirdly feeling. Speaking of which I've been having weird feelings when I'm around or thinking about Lucy lately which is weird.

Woken from my thoughts by Lucy I realized we had gotten to the door. Is winged the door open to find something surprising.

"There's only one bed!" Lucy yelled in frustration for which I couldn't blame her.

"That seems to be the case Lucy" I say not amused in any way.

"Well who's going to get the bed and who's going to get the couch" she says pointing to the coach in the corner of the room.

"We slept in the same bed with each other before Lucy so we can both get the bed" I say trying to get her to understand.

"You idiot its you who comes into my bed not vice versa." She say angrily

" I know but that doesn't mean anything about my reason" I say smiling.

"Fine we can share a bed" she says before announcing she's going to take a shower

I shrug and lay down on the bed deciding a nap would be. Slowly I dowse off into a slumber dreaming about Lucy like always lately.

Lucy's p.o.v

I head off to the shower not being able to be int eh same room as Natsu. I've been getting weird feelings around him lately and I have no idea how to feel about them. I mean I thought I like Hikaru. I mean I'm probably just worrying about Natsu not liking him or something like that.

I step into the shower as I wash my hair I think of how much me and Natsus friend ship has come to (the time setting is like right after the GMG but their will be no spoilers so don't worry). After that thought I wash my body while thinking about how Hikaru is such a nice person.

I sit down letting all my worries flow off my body and down the drain. I think of how Natsu is so sweet and a dork and hen I think of how Hikaru is such a nice person but the more I think about I realize how hot and handsome both of them Hikaru with all his smirks and Natsu when he get mad and how they high are seriously ripped which leads me to more intense thoughts.

( **Dirty starts here bewar** e)

I start to think of their hands running up and down my body touching all the right places. I think of Natsus fangs leaving me love bites any where and everywhere. I think of Hikarus body being pressed up against mine tightly letting me feel every inch of him. I think of them touching every single part of my body groping my breasts. Caressing my hair. Squeezing my thighs. Folding my butt.

With all these thoughts I start to feel hot everywhere. I feel a desire to touch myself thinking about these two me. I slowly start touching my clit rubbing slowly starting off thinking about Hikarus handsome face. I start to travel down entering a finger inside swiftly getting used to that feeling before adding another finger. Before slowly going in and out.

I think of how Natsu could completely Dominate me In bed becoming in control and letting his inner dragon take over. This causes me to start going faster in my touchings. I start to moan a bit quickly biting my lip to try to silent me. I think of how Hikaru would be gentle with me kissing me softly caressing me. Feeling the need of more I start to my clit again needing way more friction then what I was getting.

I think of all the positions I could do with each one of them. All the new things we could try. I

With all my thoughts I slowly start to get faster making me come closer to my end. Soon enough at the the thought of Natsu just holding me close to him and kissing me has me over the edge trying not to shout his name.

( **End of sexy time)**

Slowly I realize what's had just happened I had just gotten off to the thought of a stranger and my best friend. A best friend who has super dragon sense hearing that could hear the drop of a pin. Trying to get over the thoughts I quickly get dressed for bed.

I head into the room to see Natsu passed out. Quietly slipping into bed I slowly join him in a slumber. Thinking of all the dirty things I thought about the two.

Natsus p.o.v

I lay wide awake and feel the presence of Lucy behind me. Still blushing from waking up in the middle of Lucy's shower and hearing her stifled moans. I could here my stifled name before all the moaning stopped along with the shower.

I slowly think about what that could've meant and how she was thinking of me during her time alone. This thought got me to smile and blush. I here the bathroom door open and soon I'm acting like I'm asleep.

I soon fall asleep to my own thoughts.

 **Ok so that was awkward for me since that one the first dirty thing I have ever wrote and considering I had to research this I think I did pretty good let me know in the reviews bye.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here we are again like always this chapter may be a little short I don't yet and by short I mean either 900 or 800 words instead of 1000.**

Chapter five

Lucy's p.o.v

I woke up to a very warm bed. I went to get up before I realized that two strong arms were holding me to a chest. I look up to see Natsus face sleeping soundly. I heard him mumble in his sleep along the lines of "Lucy don't go please". For some reason this made me heart broken.

I slowly peeled his arms off me going to get dressed for today's working excited for tomorrow. I quickly got dressed before going to wake Natsu up. I slowly poke his face hoping that will wake him up. And to my luck he started to stir. Slowly opening his eyes he looked at me with his bright innocent eyes making my heart melt right then and there.

He slowly go up stretching before smiling at me brightly. "Lucy had a great night of sleeping" he said smiling I of course remembered that I woke up to him wrapped around me. "Sounds wonderful" I say. Before ushering him to get up and get dressed.

We walked to the clients again. And all I could think about was why were my feelings so confusing. I continued to think and zoning out before Natsu shook me out of my thoughts. "Are you okay Lucy you seemed a little out of it" Natsu says worryingly. "Ya I'm fine just thinking". I say reassuringly not sure if it was for him or myself. He nodded as a response and we kept walking.

Finally we got to the clients house before finding out that all Natsu had to do was blow his flames on the ice and it would probably melt immediately. Which gave me time to hurry and get back to the guild so I can get a outfit.

Natsus p.o.v

Seeing Lucy want to hurry up and go back to he guild made me melt he ice in a little of 5 minutes. Lucy quickly collected giving me my half I new I could pay off my bills and still have enough to by happy fish. This of course made me happy myself.

I turn to see Lucy smiling while looking down at her half. Quickly we walked to the train station and got on the train. I layer on Lucy's lap automatically needing to feel her hand on my hair. They soothe me and help me so she doesn't question it.

When I woke up we were already in magnolia. And Lucy was poking me. I quickly get up and run off the train. Lucy trailing behind me knowing I was happy to be back on land. I wait for her before heading off to the guild. Lucy heading off towards her home.

This left me a little hurt but I couldn't understand why. I shook off the feeling and quickly made my way to the guild knowing happy was going to be soon as I went into the guild I was tackled by the blue furball.

Happy started talking to me about his visit to Edolas. Telling me how Carla had accepted his fish that he caught for her from pantherlily seeing king jellal again. I told him how me and Lucy only went on a small job and how that weird guy came and asked Lucy on a date.

"We should follow her" happy says.

"Won't she get mad" I ask.

"She won't know so you'll be fine" he says.

"Count me in then" I share happily.

Lucy's p.o.v

I quickly pay my rent before going to the stores trying to find a cute outfit for tomorrow's date. And ,et me tell you it took me forever to find the right one. I wanted to look casual but not lazy. Sexy but not slutty. Classy but not stuck up. So my options were low.

I checked every store before finally on my last one I found the perfect outfit. It was a simple dress with the top being white and the bottom red and a heart cut in the back and some cute flats to go with it.

I went home happy with my descions. When I got home I had a plan to relax and I mean relax I made me a cup of tea found a good book lit some candles and inscents and drawed a bath, soon I found my self emerged in a bubble bad drinking a cup of tea while reading a book smiling rose and lavender.

After I got dressed in silk everything before putting on a face mask and I say in bed and finished reading my book. Before drifting off into sleep.

 **Ok that's his chapter I know it was short but the next chapter will be around 2,000 so I made up for it k bye.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A sad turn of events happened because I had the whole chapter written but my iPad crashed and now I have to restart so that was a wait,**

Chapter six

Hikarus p,o,v

Today is the day I will make Lucy Heartfillia mine with my flawless plan and date outline. We will go on the picnic then we will walk around town before stopping exactly at a bar to get some drinks and I'll make sure she gets drunk before making her mine. She will be in no control of the situation at hand making it easier to bed her.

I've figured Lucy Heartfillia all out she's not used to being wanted. She's desperate for compliments and a companion. She wants love will all the sweetness. She wants her love life to be sugar coated. She's so used to being pushed aside by men for their wants of Erza and Mira she'll take any chance she can get to have love.

That's where I come along and I act like the perfect gentleman that's what she wants anyways. I'll be her Prince Charming and swoop her off her feet and into my bed before she can even realize it . She will be given everything she wants in this date so she is happy enough to go to he bar with me.

I have an advantage with my telepathy I will be able to tell if something is wrong and fix it and I'll have the upper hand into what I say and do. This date is perfect and all I have to do is be the perfect angel for her. And in the end she'll wake up the next morning full of despair and angst over her actions. And all she'll have in remembrance is a note by me says that last night was good.

Until 11:00 i lounged around doing nothing. I cleaned, read, ate, wanted t.v, took a shower got ready. I did everything that I need to do in the time being. I decided a nap might be good so I slept for About a hour before deciding that I needed to get up and out my plan into action. And make sure it all went accordingly.

I left extra early needing all the time to check up on everything so I go the picnic basket ready. I then left to check the trail I decided to follow has a bar that we will stop at exactly. I then picked up a small bouquet of flowers for her. I then make sure the picnic spot was set up already. And by 11:45 I was done and I was left to my thoughts.

I thought about how all the woman I've done this to all were heart broken the next morning. This of course brought a smile to my face. I also thought of how Lucy would need her teams comfort in the end and how they would all come after me. But I would already be in a different town by then safe and sound.

Soon enough Lucy comes and it exactly 12:00.

Lucys p.o.v

I woke up early this morning ready to get down to business. (To defeat the Huns). I ate a small breakfeast containing a egg omelet and some coffee. I layed out my clothes to make sure I had everything. I was already worrying about the date but I pushed my worry aside for the sake of the time I had to get ready. I finally thought it was time I get ready fort his date.

I started off with washing my hair making sure to get every inch in my hair making it look like a silk and it smelt of vanilla. I then proceeded to shave every inch of unwanted of hair on my body make ping it feel like satin. I proceeded to wash my body with a lavender scented body wash to get that vanilla and lavender smell to me. I then brushed my teeth before getting out of the shower.

I put on some sweats and a tee shirt so I could get ready and not have to worry about being careful. I then proceeded to start off on my makeup. I did my concealer, foundation, and primer easily. I did a soft nude smoky eye look with a winged eyeliner and some mascara. I put on some soft lip balm and a light pink lip gloss before deciding I looked good. I then added a bit of coconut oil to my skin to make the softness last longer.

Finally I got started on my hair drying I twitch a towel before blow drying it. After that I brushed my hair before straightening it to level out any frizz it might have had. I then got out my wand curling my hair into loose big curls that framed my face perfectly. I then realized all this time I spent on doing my hair and makeup I could have just called out cancer to help me. But I also realized its more special for me to do it.

I decided against even thinking about that so for the rest of the time I had I read. I left around 11:45 so I would get to the park exactly at noon. I walked on the ledge before realizing at I've never been on dates before unless you count the meetings I had with my fathers choices of a husband they were all categorized into the spineless. But besides that I have no experience in this department.

I automatically start to worry thinking of all the ways I could mess up and humiliate myself. I could do exactly the wrong thing your supposed to do in a date and he could just silently judge me. I could do everything wrong and I wouldn't know all I could do in that situation is to continue doing everything wrong and not know any better.

Deciding that if anything were to go wrong I could just get out of their as quickly as I could without making a scene. This could be cowardly but I haven't got a clue of what to do. I look

Around me before letting out a sigh I didn't Know I was holding in. I realize just how bad of a idea this was and how I wasn't prepared for this date.

Soon enough I got to the park at exactly 12:00 and I saw Hikaru standing right there waiting for me.

Natsus p.o.v

I woke up today excited about this whole arrangement that me and happy had planned. Everything was going great already. I made happy some fish for breakfast. I took a shower and got ready. Everything was going as planned until we stopped by the guild.

We got to the guild and happy of course found Charla while they talked me and gray fought for a while. When it was time to go I called happy over and got hit with "actually I'm going to stay with charlatan I'm making good progress with her, so your on your own with the plan" I of course being a good best friends said it was fine so I was off on my own for the rest of the day.

I of course didn't really care I was still happy. I followed Lucy from her house to the park very quietly. It may sound creepy but it was only to make sure she was safe this whole date. Something had seemed off when he first came to the guild. Like he was hiding something from the rest of us.

I just need to protect what's mine from the world. Wait what did I say mine I meant Lucy. Ya I meant lucy. Anyways she needs to be protected from this world I may seem like a dense idiot but I know this world is basically another form of hell in the end. Everything is never going to be good.

Nothing will be fine from all the bad people in this world including me. I've done some bad stuff in this world. Stuff that I'm neither proud or ashamed of. For sometimes you do something bad and all you can think of is that you have to let it go.

By the time Me and Lucy get there it's exactly 12:00.

-time skip to the bar because we all know that's what you guys want-

Lucy's p.o.v

It's about 7:00 pm when me a Hikaru decided to stop and get a drink. So far this whole date has been perfect. When something small went wrong it's like he read my mind and knew what to do to fix it. And when the conversation went down hill he knew how to bring it back up hill. He was everything. I ever wanted in a guy. I could literally name off a list on what I want in a guy and Hikaru would fit the description.

1\. Polite

2\. Gentleman

3\. Respectful

4\. Easy to converse with

5\. Kind

6\. Sweet

7\. Good personality

He fits all of those exactly. In every aspect to. He like my own perfect dream guy. He's literally everything I need.

Well anyways ware at the bar and get some drinks. "I need to go to the bathroom" I say and hurry off.

Hikarus p.o.v

I laugh in my mind when we get to the bar Lucy fell completely for my act. Everything she wanted I did and she just thinks it's a coincidence. Any one with half a brain could of realized that this was all a act but she's to desperate for love to realize anythings wrong. My ok a couldn't have gone more perfect.

When she excuses her self to the bathroom I don't want her to get drink exactly because she could be a angry drunk so I drop a DR pill into her drink and quickly stir it so I know for a fact that she'll be exactly in the condition that I need her to be in for tonight's activitys. Nothing could go wrong by now.

I'm happy with her outfit choice because my plan will be easier. I think to all her thoughts today and realize that she is really bad at dates. She's really awkward and weird about the whole thing. She always had something to say other then when I asked about her. Everything was good besides that.

"I'm back" she say startling me out of thoughts I smile and nod at her. We slowly drink talking about what I do for a living and I made up this random lie saying gat j was a quiet and small art business which she believed easily. I notice the pill take a affect on her and so I offer to take her home.

On the way home the pill really started to take affect on her because she was wobbling everywhere and speaking nonsense. Half way to her house I had to start carrying her. The plan really was going just fine and I knew bedding her was going to be easy.

Finally we go to her house I wasted no time with taking mine and her clothes off. We started kissing and she made no objections like I thought. When I was about take off her bra I felt a impact on her face " what the hell are you doing". Someone roared and when I turned around it was the pink haired full.

Natsus p.o.v

I followed them around the whole day and nothing happened. When they went to the bar I saw him out something in his drink or I thought it was his so I didn't really look into it. But when they left the bar I didn't know so of course I ran to Lucy's house when I realized they were gone and I followed her scent.

As soon as I got to the house I saw him touching her what was mine. And of course I freaked out I punched him in the face and threw him off of her with a roar. "What does it look like idiot I'm about to get lucky" he said with a smirk. That made me angry from the look of it lucy was in no position to give consent.

I quickly threw him out of the house not before beating him but I threw him out none the less and I quickly made my way back to Lucy. I put some clothes on her and tucked her Into bed knowing she would pass out soon enough. And yes I was correct. I took my place on her couch knowing wouldn't be right to sleep in her bed after tonight. Thinking of today's events I drifted off to sleep planning to cause that man more pain.

Hikarus p.o.v

What the fuck just happened with the pink hair man. He completely ruined my chances. I will get Lucy Heartfillia though I will not let a body like that be passed up.

 **Ok done I'm sorry for the wait like I said I had to redo this whole chapter and if you guys are wondering why there may be so many mistakes it's because I don't have a beta reader for this.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ok so we're back again and thank all of you for your positive comments about this story. And remember critism is still welcomed from you guys.**

Chapter seven

Lucy's p.o.v

I woke up the next morning with a headache. My memories were all blurry and I could remember a thing that happened from the bar until now. I just feel a little violated and I have no Idea why. I'm in my own bed with clothes on so that's a good sign I wouldn't want to give my first time away and not know how.

I slowly get out of bed to find Natsu on my couch. This surprises me because he always ends up in my bed when he stays over I wonder what wrong with him. Maybe he just thought he got into my bed that's all. That sounds like a good enough reason for me so I leave it alone.

I decide that I need a bath. Considering I have no idea to what happened after the bar I do need a bit of time to think about what happened or try to get my memories back. Maybe I drank to much and I went home and I out myself to bed. That's all that's coming to me that would make any sense considering the situation.

Thinking about it though now Hikaru knowing all the right things to say is a little creepy. And it took the fun out of everything I like someone a little spontaneous. Like Natsu he's always weird and undecided. He would be good boyfriend material if he didn't always sound so dense or actually be dense. Then maybe he might be a little more attractive. Now don't get me wrong he is attractive now with his abs and all that.

I jerked in surprise at my thoughts. Why would I suddenly start thinking about Natsu in that way. I mean everything I thought was kinda true. I stopped thinking about that and just finished my bath. I quickly got out needing to ask Natsu what had happened the previous night.

I slowly poked his cheek like always knowing he would get up. He slowly grumbled but opened his eyes like I knew he would. "Natsu I need to know what happened last night" and with those words he got up quickly and of corse his actions worried me.

"Lucy you can't ever see Hikaru again ever" he said in a serious tone. Looking me straight in the eyes.

"What why" not telling him that I was planning on not seeing him again anyways.

"He's not a good person he's evil" he said basically sneering his words.

"Tell me why" I said really wondering maybe Natsu just didn't like the guy.

"Last night I followed you" I went to yell at him " wait just listen I needed to make sure you were safe with him ok but anyways I followed you guys and he put something in your drink I thought it was his so I didn't think about it but apparently is was yours and he took you home I didn't know you guys left so I left you unattended for a second but when I got to your house he was touching you badly I of course pushed him off of you and beat him up but you weren't in the right mind to give any kind of consent so I dressed you in your pajamas and tucked you in." He says sadly

I looked at him shocked. Thoughts ran through my head faster then the speed of light. I was almost raped. Natsu took care of me. I was stupid enough to go out with a guy I barely knew. With all these thoughts I start shaking and apparently crying because Natsu wraps his arms around me.

I just sat in his arms sobbing curling up into him. Slowly drifting off to sleep.

Natsus p.o.v

I let Lucy lay in my arms. And all I could think about is how heart broken she is. She deserved none of that. She only deserved the best actually. How can I even sit here when the love of my life yes love of my life no mistake I realized this last night when he touched and hurt what was mine. But anyways I can't just sit here when that monster is out living his life like normal.

Lucy is heart broken and she needs to know I will be here for her. I need to make her mine but I need to be careful while doing it she's sensitive right now and I need to play all my cards right. Most of all I should just focus on being there for Lucy she may have not been in the right kind at the time but it still happened to her and nothing can change that.

What I really need to know is if Lucy plans to tell anyone besides me. I mean her spirits probably know. But they couldn't have helped her if they couldn't feel her emotions. I mean she didn't even realize what was happening so they probably thought nothing was wrong.

I just hope that's she can over come this whole thing with my help. She didn't deserve this at all. I can only hope everything can be fine of at least a little normal. Because I know nothing can be the same after this.

Nothing can ever make up for the damage that was caused to her. She was deceived and lied to. And hurt badly. She didn't deserve any of that she's such a nice person always forgiving everyone even if they hurt her badly. She should be treated with the greatest love and respect. I kept on thinking about everything not realizing I was falling asleep. P

 **Ok tell me what you think and tell me how many chapter do you guys think this should be? And thank you Leo Gelly for getting my Mulan reference.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Ok, so I know I'm really weird about my update dates ,so I'll try to keep them more in a pattern so you know when I'll be updating. I'll be able to fit at least 4-5 chapters in a week, maybe more. Thank you all for responding and thank you all for reading. The first part might have some triggers in it. I don't know if they might trigger you, but you guys should know.**

Italics= dreams

Chapter eight

Lucy's p.o.v

 _I was pinned to the wall, bound, and naked, helpless to my offender. I could feel him stroking my hair, whispering horrible phrases into my ear. "You like this don't you? You want me to do this to you, don't you?" I had no control over my body. My mind was fully aware, leaving me to my thoughts. I thought about how he could do anything to me in this moment, just like before, how he could use me like he was planning to do before._

 _My mind thought of everything that changed: once angelic bright green eyes turned into those of a demon. That once charming smile was forming into that of a smirk. Those light small touches turned into roaming gropes. Those nice sweet innocent jokes were switching to vulgar phrases. This all turning what I once thought was an innocent, sweet, boy into a disgusting, horrendous, monster. Everything I once thought, turning out to be a horrible lie._

 _His hands, groping everything he could grab from my breasts to thighs and then my butt. His actions become more disgusting by the second. He forced a kiss on me, his tongue making its way to my mouth. Stopping, he started kissing my neck and slowly making his way down to my breasts. He slowly started sucking my nipple, groping my other breast. Every touch he made burned. When I closed my eyes, he smacked my face, making me open my eyes in surprise._

 _Somehow I was able to start screaming. Scream I did, as well as beg for him to stop and threaten him. He suddenly slammed me to my knees, which made me start screaming more. He silenced me by forcing himself into my mouth, making me pleasure him. He started pulling my hair and looking down at me, smirking at my helpless state. He continued to pleasure himself until he came._

 _He slowly dragged me up, looking me dead in the eyes before throwing me to the ground, making me lay on my back. My body, probably covered in bruises, started to ache more. My screams never stopped and neither did my tears. I looked at him and I saw him slowly getting onto his knees. He smirked and started to come closer to me. I knew what he was planning to do, so I screamed as loud as I could, gathering all my emotions into my scream. Slowly, I felt my body being shook_.

"Lucy wake up," I heard and I slowly open my eyes to see Natsu looking down on me, worry clearly reflecting in his eyes. "Oh, thank god you woke up," he said, relief in his voice. I slowly sit up before responding to him, "What do you mean? Why are you relieved," I ask him confused. "Lucy you were screaming bloody murder and crying," he replied. I slowly wipe my cheeks and sure enough, they were soaked in tears. I remember my dream and not a second later I'm in tears again, sobbing violently. Natsu quickly wrapped his arms around me and starts whispering sweet nothings into my ear. This goes on for about half an hour before my sobbing slowly turns into small hiccups. "There you go, you're fine, ok? You're alright."

Natsu's p.o.v

As soon as Lucy stopped crying, I was quick to ask what she dreamt about. "Natsu, I was helpless, I could move my body, and he was touching me everywhere. If you weren't quick to wake me up, he would've really raped me," she says, crying. I knew that wasn't the entire dream, but I didn't push. All I could really focus on was rage at this horrible man. He's scarred her for life, broken her down, and I'm left to pick up the pieces.

I can only dream that she will be alright. And like they say, a dream is a wish that your heart makes, and anything your heart desires will come true, so I have a chance that she can be alright again. There's nothing I can do other then be there for her now. I can't trust her to be alone, have another dream, and me not be there for her. "It's alright Lucy, he won't touch you now or I'll kill him, I swear." She looked up at me with hopeful eyes. "You promise?" "I promise." She seemed satisfied that I said that and continued to cling to me.

"How about we go get some dinner? How does Island 8 sound in a little bit," I ask, trying to lighten the mood.

"Ya, but can we stay like this?" I smiled at her request and nodded. So we just sat there with me holding her and stroking her hair. Left to my own thoughts for a while, I started thinking. I thought about how I wanted to gut Hikaru alive. How he could've raped more girls. How he traumatized Lucy. How Lucy was going to be broken for a while. How I was going to have to be the one to help her through this all and the guild, if she decides to tell them. Speaking of which…

"Lucy do you plan on telling anyone," I ask, looking down at her.

Her eyes looked panicked. "No Natsu, we can't tell them. You're the only one that can know, okay," she says, basically trembling. I see how much the question affected her and I quickly start comforting her. "It's okay Lucy, we won't tell them. Only I will know, okay? Only me," I say, reassuring her. Soon enough, she's calm again. "How about we go to dinner now? Get your mind off things, okay," I say, knowing she needs a distraction. She nods happy with my reply.

 **Ok, done, and I would like to thank BlackSheep94 for beta reading this chapter.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Ok, back again. Like always, I would just like to thank you all for reading, favoriting, and following. I would like to also thank my official beta reader BlackSheep94. That's about it,and this chapter is just gonna be some cute Nalu fluff because that's what we all need. And sorry for being so late with this, I haven't really had the time to write the whole chapter at once, so I've been doing it piece by piece.**

Chapter nine

Lucy's p.o.v

I hope dinner will help me get my mind off of things. I don't want to let my thoughts continue. Hopefully everything works out in my mind. I don't want to see or hear these things anymore. I'm gonna have to stock up on coffee if I want to stay up. I just couldn't bear to even think of having another dream like the others.

Though I'm sure Natsu would comfort me. Speaking of which,I'm going to ask him if he'll stay over with me. I don't want to be alone, I mean I know that I could handle someone in a fight easily, but I can't imagine facing someone right now. I would just think of him and that would cause me to let my guard down,easily losing the fight.

Speaking of which, why do you think someone would try to do this to me? Was I dressing too revealing? Was I sending mixed signals to him? Was it something I said? I know it had something to do with me, that's the only plausible reason. It had to be something with the way I dressed, talked, or acted.

Unknowingly I spaced out only to be awoken to the world once again by Natsu. "Lucy, how about we watch a movie? That should take your mind off of things," he says, knowing that's exactly what I need right now. So I quickly agree before deciding that I wanted to watch "Beauty and the Beast".

Of course I knew Natsu wanted to object, but didn't exactly have the heart to at this point. So we put the movie on. I decided that even though Natsu and I were just friends, I still needed some cuddles. I quickly moved next to him, slowly but surely managing to snuggle up next to him. Even though half way through my mission, Natsu just ended up wrapping his arms around me, either way mission success. Throughout the whole movie I was singing, and not that he would ever admit, but Natsu hummed through most of them as well.

After the movie ended, Natsu got up to go to the restroom,saying that we can go after I get ready. For a minute, I forgot where we going and I'm sure Natsu noticed because almost automatically he said, "The restaurant Lucy." I nodded, blushing due to embarrassment. Quickly I start to get ready, settling for some, leggings, tank top, hoodie, and my boots.

I step out of my room to see Natsu sitting on the couch before he realized I was in the room and turned to look at me.

"Lucy, are you ready? Can we go," Natsu asks politely, which shocked me. He's usually whiny about food.

"Ya, I'm ready. Let's go," I say, ushering him out of my house before walking next to him.

Third p.o.v

"Hey Natsu," Lucy says, quietly fiddling with her hands andstaring at her shoes.

"Ya Lucy," Natsu says, leaning towards her more.

"You'll stay at my house, right? I don't want to be alone," she says, looking up at him and waiting for a quick reply.

"Of course! It will be like a long sleepover," he says, laughing before ruffling her hair.

"Ya, a sleepover," she says, giggling.

"If I stay over, will you make me flaming chicken chili," he asked with a hopeful look on his face.

"Of course, that is your favorite isn't it," she said, smiling widely. He doesn't say anything, just nods enthusiastically.

Soon enough the pair ended up at the restaurant and were quickly seated due to the owner knowing the two. (I forgot his name I'm sorry).

The whole dinner they made small talk about everything. And by everything, I mean Lucy's books to Natsu's brawls, to upcoming events. The whole time, which was an hour, seemed like a mere 15 minutes to the pair. And soon enough, they were on their way to Lucy's house once again.

But this time, the walk home was silent. Each of the pair was interested in their own minds, which wasn't good for either of them, considering one was confused on a lot of things, and one was going into their dark thoughts once again.

Natsu's p.o.v

As we walk, I can't help but think about all these new feelings I'm having. Every time I think of Lucy, a mass of emotions happened, each one intensifying each time. I know what a crush feels like, which was my first thought, but it's way worse. It's like, with a crush, I can control my thoughts and emotions, but with Lucy, I have no control at all.

Lost in my thoughts, I wouldn't have known we were even at Lucy's door if I hadn't walked right into it. This, of course, hurt me, which caused me to whine to Lucy, who only shook her head and walked in. She yells, "Natsu, don't come into my room! I'm changing," which caused me to sit on the couch until she was done.

Consumed by my thoughts once again, I couldn't help but tothink of all of today's events. Everything was good, exceptt for this morning, that was not good, but besides that, today was awesome! I mean, we watched a movie and ate some good food. Like, what day could get any better than that?! Once again though, I'm awoken from my thoughts, not by a door, but Lucy poking my face.

"Come on slow poke, let's go to bed," she says, walking away. And, of course, I went into the room, straight onto the bed, which she didn't mind for once. And soon enough, we drifted off to sleep.

 **Ok, that is chapter nine down, and once again, thank you all for reading.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Ok, back again, and I looked at my stats and I have over 2000 views from all round the world. That shows me that you guys may not be following, rating, or reviewing, but you're still reading it. Anyways, here you go. And I'm sorry that this is such a slow build up, but with this prompt I think it's needed.**

 _Italics- dreams_

Chapter 10 (here already, wow)

Lucys p.o.v

I woke up to warmth surrounding me. Also to being held into a strong chest and broad arms. Freaked out for a moment, I quickly struggled until I saw a flash of pink hair and quickly relaxed. Realizing it was Natsu, instead of being freaked out, I started to blush, and by blush I mean my whole body having a tint of pink and my face being red. I think back to the day before, and even if my life depended on it, nothing could stop the smile that graced itself on my face.

Everything went perfect, I got my mind off of things, and I got to spend it with the person I care about most. What's better than that? And to top it all off, I slept perfectly, no nightmares at all, knowing it probably was due to being in Natsu's arms. That thought was in the back of mind at the moment though. And then a realization hit me like a train.

I would have to see the guild today. It's not like I can avoid them forever, they are my family. None of them know about him, so it will be alright. I just have to fake a smile and stick by Natsu,then everything will be fine. I don't know if I was trying to make a little plan or reassuring myself, probably both anyway.

Realizing I was still in Natsu's arms, I easily slipped out of them with a plan of making breakfast. I quietly went into the kitchen,with the intention of eggs, bacon, and pancakes. This obviously included turning on the radio and dancing the whole time,knowing that Natsu was such a dense sleeper he wouldn't even flinch at the sound.

Natsus p.o.v

All I could hear was Lucy's screams and pleading. Screaming and pleading for me to come find her, to save her. I was in a forest, running through trees, trying to find the source of the screams, the pleas. I couldn't do anything but try to find her and hear the screams of Lucy, and it was slowly tearing me apart, little by little, knowing that I couldn't help her and comfort her unless I found her.

I felt like I was being tortured with hearing Lucy's screams. If this was a new technique to torture me, I would give up everything I had to make it stop. I would do anything to know that when I got to her, she would be fine. I tried to think of how I would save her and she would be fine. How I would kill the bastard and make sure Lucy was fine. But, in reality or this dream, I knew I would have to find her to make my thoughts come to life.

And right now that wasn't happening. Her screams were switching directions, sometimes coming from all. I could do nothing but look and hope I went the right way. But as I kept looking, I came to the conclusion that there was no way I could find Lucy. This meant I was forced to listening to Lucy's screams until I woke up. What felt like hours of hearing my partner scream and silently crying. Finally, I was able to wake up.

I woke up with a gasp and my heart racing rapidly. I quickly came to my senses and I sat straight up, looking around I couldn't find Lucy. This almost gave me a heart attack until I heard slight humming in the kitchen and the radio going. This relieved me almost instantly. Just knowing Lucy was safe after that dream was almost enough to make me cry tears of joy.

Quickly reserving myself, I went into the kitchen, only to be hit by the smell of the most delicious food. I could basically taste the food already. I saw Lucy quickly turn around, considering my footsteps must have been loud. "Oh Natsu, you're up. I was just about to set the table and then wake you, but since you'reup, you can set the table yourself." I nod at her request before quickly complying with it.

Soon enough, we were sitting at the table, our plates stacked high. We quietly chatted about random stuff before I quickly dropped the question that both of us were dreading to talk about.

"So Lucy, are we going to go the guild today?" Just the fact that I said it had me sweating a bit, not knowing how she would reply.

"Yes we are, but Natsu, I'm going to have to stick with you until I get comfortable enough, and that means no fighting," she saidnervously, which I don't blame her for.

"Ya, I understand. I'll just ignore the two idiots and I already have the perfect excuse," I said, beaming at my sudden idea.

I saw her giggle at my enthusiasm before replying, "And what would that be?"

"I'm too mature to have any more petty fights," I said, knowing it would cause her to laugh.

And I was correct, because after I said that, Lucy burst into a fit of giggles.

That ended the discussion of that topic because it lead to Lucy telling me how I'm not even close to being mature. After breakfast, I helped Lucy clean before she went to get ready for today. I just went and took a shower before coming out and waited for her. (I just imagine him going into the shower fully clothed and then coming out and just drying himself quickly).

Soon enough, we were out of the house and walking towards the guild. And the way there was filled with petty jokes, trying to distract Lucy at least a little. But soon enough, we arrived at the guild doors. We slowly took a deep breath before I opened the doors.

 **That's all for today everyone, hope you enjoyed it.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Back again. We always seem to meet here, what a coincidence, huh?**

Chapter eleven

Lucy's p.o.v

I gasp quietly next to Natsu, but when I notice nobody really noticed us except a few, I let out a sigh of relief. We walked in and my nerves started killing me inside. I started to think of all the things that could go wrong and how quickly people would notice. Natsu, sensing my fear, pulled me close to him. Silently thanking him, I walk inside, sort of normally. Normally, I would stick to Natsu's side.

I, of course, didn't pay any attention to that. I was mostly focused on the dragon slayers in the room. What if they could smell someone else on me? I'm sure I scrubbed him off of me. I got rid of his dirty trace and scent, didn't I? Natsu didn't say anything, but he could just be acting polite. Could they really smell that good?

During my internal freak out, Natsu led us to a booth. I just scooted to the wall, not really wanting to make any sort of physical contact with anybody. So when Gray came over and sat right next to me, you could say I had an internal freak out,and maybe physically flinched. I had to remind myself over and over that Gray wasn't like him, he wouldn't hurt me. That doesn't mean he wouldn't bother me.

"Gray, I don't have time to fight you. I'm too mature for your petty fights," Natsu said, smirking, and I had to use all of my self-control to stop my giggles.

"Really now? You're too good to fight me," Gray said, getting up in a defensive pose, away from me, thankfully.

"Exactly what I'm saying popsicle! Go bother Gajeel," Natsu said, laughing obnoxiously when Gray simply muttered something about Natsu being really stupid today.

"So Lucy, do you want a smoothie? I'm going to ask Mira for a fire beer," Natsu asked, and I just nodded in response. He walked off quite quickly, I'm guessing eager to get his beer.

Of course, this left me defenseless to everyone else in the guild,and Natsu couldn't help me this time. And somehow,coincidentally, Leo decided to appear. And engulfed me in a hug, he was my spirit and always held a protective aura around him, so I was fine.

"Lucy, you had us all so worried! We were so worried about you," he said in a worried tone.

"By we, I'm guessing the spirits," I said, knowing it was really obvious. So obviously, Leo gave me the duh look. (We can all see it on him, don't even lie to yourself!)

"Of course, who else," he said.

"Well, I'm okay. Assuming that you already know all the details, I don't have to explain," I said in a hopeful tone, hoping I wouldn't have to cry in front of him. Or have a repeat with Natsu. And lucky for me, he nodded sadly.

Gray decided to come back, hearing his best friend was back, and ushered Leo to the bar. And if I heard a low growl of love rival when Leo passed Juvia, then nobody needed to magical presence was on my side today, because I was left defenseless once again, only for Natsu to return immediately.

Natsu's p.o.v

I tried to hurry and get our drinks so I could go back to Lucy,but of course, Mira had questions, and who was I to deny her?She asked the basic questions like, "Where were you and Lucy? How have you been?" and "You seem more mature." I just made some petty excuse, and she seemed happy with it and let me go.

"Sorry, I tried to get back sooner, but you know Mira," I said,smiling and handing Lucy her drink.

"It's fine, Leo helped me out before going off with Gray," she said, beaming while I silently scowled. Who was he to think that he could talk to my Lucy? Wait a minute, Lucy's not mine, I thought before shaking my head.

"That's good, so how long do you think we should stay here Lucy," I asked, knowing it was up to her and that she had to take control of the situation.

"I don't really care how long. Maybe when we get bored," she says, smiling.

That was a good enough response to get us talking for , when we talked, we could talk for hours on end and still have more room for more conversations. Of course, it got late and Lucy and I took our leave for the night.

"Lucy, how about you make me that fire chicken I was promised," I asked on our way to her house.

"Ha, I'll get right on with making that when we reach home," Lucy said, and I suddenly got really happy, she said our home,not hers.

And, like she said, when she got home, she went straight to the kitchen while I went straight to the bathroom and took a shower.I had all the time in the world to think about everything. And so I did. I thought about how everything happened so quickly. How my and Lucy's relationship progressed rather my feelings for her are weird. I thought about all that until Lucy called out that it was time for dinner. And if you don't rush to get some of Lucy's fire chicken, you're crazy.

We talked all dinner long about random things, like always. How we had so many conversations after knowing each other for years was beyond me. We just always seemed to be able to talk, but besides that. After dinner, Lucy and I watched another Disney film about some princess who liked to sleep a lot. I didn't mind that much, because I got to see Lucy smiling the whole time. And after that, we laid in bed, talking until we fell asleep.

 **Sorry I don't write all the time, I don't get much time because I watch a baby 24/7. Not my own, but my niece, so I don't get much time to write, I'm sorry.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello everybody! Like I said, I'm sorry for such a slow build in this relationship, but like I said before, with this prompt, I shouldn't rush one.**

Chapter twelve

Lucy's p.o.v

It's been a week after the whole incident. Things were as normal as they could get. We went to the guild on occasions. Natsu basically lived in my house, as well as Happy. Happy was always doing something with Wendy and Charla lately, so it's only been me and Natsu lately. Of course I don't mind, me and him were best friends.

I've been good, as long as Natsu is next to me, I don't have any nightmares or bad thoughts. When I take a shower though, and I'm alone, I can't help but think about the incident. How I could have avoided everything if I was smarter, or how I was most likely too flirty. There had to be something I did to deserve it. Maybe I was being punished for something I did.

All I know is that Natsu was really nice to me all the time. Sometimes I think I don't deserve him, I mean, there are girls he could be dating, but he's here with me, taking care of me. Maybe I'm wasting his time and he's too nice to tell me he wants to go. I know I probably sound needy, but it's not like I mean to, I just want Natsu to be happy and I don't think he's all too happy with me here.

"Natsu, you do know you don't have to be here with me," I say shakily, my voice clearly wavering at the thought of being alone.

He looked at me with wide eyes, clearly surprised at my sorta question. "Why would I do that? I love it here with you," he said, smiling a bit at the end.

"You could be doing something more with your life than being here with me, you know," I said, clearly giving good reasons.

"Not really Lucy. I'm pretty productive here, more than I am on my own," Natsu said, as if he was trying to convince me.

"Are you sure? You could really be doing something better, like taking jobs or maybe even dating someone," I say, blushing at the last part, also slightly grimacing at the thought of him with another girl.

Natsu blushed at the last part as well, I'm guessing from the slight pink tint in his cheeks. "Ya, but you're more fun than anybody else, and besides, I only go on jobs with you," he said, his blush more prominent now.

"You're so sweet, but if you say so. Just know that you're not tied down here," I say, trying to keep down my blush as good as I can.

I can't be thinking of Natsu in a romantic way at all. He wouldn't like me anyway, he's way too dense to realize anything. What am I talking about anyway? It's not like I have feelings for him. And if I did, they wouldn't be returned anyway.

Natsu's p.o.v

Lucy's so weird. Why would she think I wanted to spend my time with anyone else? She is the most important thing to me in this world. I would do anything for her if it meant her happiness. I know I sound like a sap, but it's true. Her happiness is very important to me, if not my number one priority. So if I have to stay with her, which is more like a blessing then a curse, I will.

What am I even saying, I sound like an idiot who's in love. Which isn't possible, because Lucy is my best friend, and you don't feel that way about your best friend. Plus, I'm not what Lucy deserves, which is a mature and nice guy. I'm only nice, not mature, so Lucy wouldn't want me. I guess if I wooed her it would work. What am I talking about? Lucy is my best friend, not my crush.

I can't even think about crushing on Lucy! That would surely ruin our friendship or be taking advantage of it. I know that Lucy is in a fragile state, so I have to protect her and cherish her so she can be fine, not fall in love with her. That will cause unnecessary problems on both ends. And Lucy doesn't deserve any more troubles on her end.

I feel so bad knowing that it would be partially my fault, or entirely my fault, if Lucy got hurt again, so I had to help and protect her, that means helping her from evil men, including me. I'm pretty bad, thinking about Lucy in any other way than a best friend way, but it's hard.

She's such a lovely person, always so sweet and caring. So forgiving. And she's so pretty and gorgeous. Like I've said countless times, anybody would be lucky to have her as a friend or girlfriend. Gosh I'm turning into such a sap, for someone who needs help, not someone crushing on them. I'm pretty sure anyone would though, when it comes to Lucy.

I face palm at my thoughts. How could I be such a jerk and think about Lucy when she's in such a fragile state? I'm definitely going to be punished for being such a bad person, I mean, how could I not, she's my family, my nakama, and I'm thinking about her like that. She could have feelings for me though, I still remember the night in the hotel where I heard her moan my name. It could've been on accident, but I doubt that.

 **Thank you guys for still reading this, even though I have really slow updates. It means a lot to me and I almost gave up on this story, but you guys always follow and favorite my story so who would I be to deny you of my bad writing skills. And sorry for not much action in this chapter, but more on their thoughts instead.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Ok, back again. Thank you guys for all the support and I know I say that a lot, but it's true. I really want to thank you guys for reading this story.**

Chapter thirteen

Natsu's p.o.v

Everything was going fucking fine, until we fucking saw him. Now Lucy is being paranoid and wired, even avoiding me. All because of that stupid prick who decides it's okay to show his face around here.

Flash back (market) third p.o.v

"Come on Lucy, we have to get some stuff," Natsu says, dragging Lucy around. They've been there since the morning and Natsu continues to drag her around, for some apparent reason.

"Natsu, we've been here for hours, let's take a break please," Lucy begs, her feet killing her from walking so much.

"Fine, let's sit over there," Natsu says, pointing over to the bench under a tree, and Lucy nods enthusiastically, seeing it was in the shade.

So there they were happy just talking about nothing as always, until Lucy suddenly starts shaking violently.

"Lucy, what's wrong," Natsu asks, worry prominent in his voice. Lucy just shakes her head, pointing straight forward. And what Natsu sees makes him shake as well, not with fear, but with wrath. Straight forward, looking Natsu straight in the eyes, is Hikaru.

Natsu stands up abruptly. "Who does he think he is, showing his face around here? I'll knock his face in actually," Natsu basically growls.

"No Natsu, let's just go, come on," Lucy said, finding her voice before standing up as well. Natsu was going to walk over there until they noticed him walk towards them. Natsu quickly got fire lit on his hands, glaring and ready to fight.

"What do you want," Natsu roared at Hikaru, catching the attention of several civilians. Of course, Hikaru just smirked and kept walking towards them.

"Calm down, I just came to see my favorite girl, right Lucy," Hikaru said, his voice laced with smugness. Of course, Lucy just went behind Natsu.

"Leave her alone and go away now," Natsu said, raising both fists now. And by now, the civilians were all crowding the scene, anticipation high from waiting for a fight.

"Calm down lover boy, like I said, I'm just here to see her," Hikaru said, coming closer to Lucy. His eyes looked amused as ever, like this whole thing was just a fucking joke to him. And, of course, that just made Natsu madder.

Instead of speaking, Natsu gave the civilians what they wanted and punched Hikaru straight in the nose. If you were close enough, or had good hearing, you could hear the distinctive crunch or crack.

"What the fuck," Hikaru screamed, hands reaching to cover his nose. In response, Natsu just laughed and punched again.

"Come near my Lucy again and I'll do worse than a petty broken nose, do you hear me," Natsu yelled. He quickly grabbed Lucy's hand and led her back home, and Lucy just trailed behind, letting Natsu basically drag her home with him.

(Present)

Natsu's p.o.v

All those events led to Lucy just avoiding me, and sitting in her room all day. Of course, to say I was mad would be an understatement, I was fucking furious. How dare he come into our town and act like he did nothing wrong, like how can someone be so fucking retarded and do something that stupid?!

Well, I can admit that I might have freaked Lucy out a bit by calling her my Lucy, but that's not what I intended, it just came out like a natural instinct. It was so natural to call Lucy mine that it kind of scared me.

Lucy's p.o.v

Natsu and Hikaru were my only thoughts at the moment. And, let me say, those two were the worst to think about, each led to me overthinking. And overthinking led to a lot of problems.

With Natsu, my thoughts led to what he said. He called me his Lucy. He didn't just state Lucy, he called me his. Not only that, the way my body reacted to it is weird. I felt drawn to him when he said that, and I felt like him saying that I was his was natural. It gave me a warm feeling all over as well.

With Hikaru, my thoughts went south. All I could think about is what would have happened if he got to me. What if, when Natsu was gone, he came after me, and this time, even conscious, I don't think I could take him. I would probably freeze up, leaving myself defenseless to him.

With all these thoughts going, I couldn't stop the migraine that I knew was coming, so when I cried out in pain, I didn't expect Natsu to come rushing in. "What's wrong," Natsu asked.

"Nothing, I just got a bad migraine," I said, blushing because his reaction led to other thoughts with him. Could Natsu like me? Quickly dismissing the thought, because no, Natsu wouldn't like me, even as much as I secretly wanted him to.

"Okay, tell me if you need anything and I'll be there," Natsu said reassuringly, as if he was trying to soothe me.

"Yeah, I think I'm just going to go lay down, it's getting pretty bad," I lied, but then realized my stupidity because Natsu could hear my heart skip a beat. And of course it caused him to give me a questioningly glance and a raised eyebrow, but left into the living room.

Now I could be left to my thoughts again. And once again, all I could think about is Natsu and how maybe, magically, he could have feelings for me. I mean, I haven't even come to terms with my feelings for him, which are mixed right now, so I shouldn't even be thinking about Natsu and his maybe feelings.

 **Here you guys go, you guys asked for more development, and I gave you it in the magical form of thoughts, words, and more confusion in the plot for my characters.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Ok everyone, hope you had a good day, considering this will be out some time this evening.**

Chapter fourteen

Lucy's p.o.v

I laid on my bed with a gloomy aura. What I had come to terms with was confusing, to say the least, and I needed time alone, which meant kicking Natsu, the source of the problem, out of my room and into the living room. Due to recent thoughts I've come to terms with, something absolutely crazy and preposterous.

What I have come to terms with is that I, Lucy Lucky Heartfilia, am in love with Natsu Dragneel, and have been for a while. This was a crazy realization for me, because who wouldn't be crazy for realizing you're in love with your best friend, and on top of that, he most likely doesn't have feelings for me, and sees me only as a friend.

How am I going to face him after this without blushing? Surely even Natsu would notice something wrong with me if I constantly blush around him, and when I'm around him all the time. This is turning my thoughts downhill already, what am I supposed to do with this information that I can't tell to anybody?

This is going to kill me inside, I've always told everything to Natsu, and he's definitely going to notice something is wrong with me. I mean, who wouldn't notice if anything is so wrong with me, I'm definitely going to be an awkward mess. I face palmed internally and externally. I'm going to have to face Natsu today, whether or not I like it, after the whole Hikaru incident he's constantly asking if I'm okay.

I appreciate the concern, but by now it's gotten a bit overwhelming. Like, why would you do this to me, you're supposed to help me, not like you need to increase the feelings. I slowly get out of my thoughts before getting up and walking into the living room, ready to suddenly face my fears.

"Hey Natsu, so I was thinking we get take out for dinner," I say, trying to act casual but failing.

Natsu grinned at the idea, obviously pleased by my suggestion. "Yea, that sounds good," he said casually, thankfully ignoring my awkwardness, either on purpose or accidentally.

I nodded before grabbing a book and sitting down on the couch. Glancing at Natsu, I see how he seems to have occupied himself by doing a weird trick with his fire. Ignoring him, I start my new book I got, which is a mix between horror and mystery. I quickly ignore my instincts to look at him, knowing I would just keep staring the whole time.

I knew I needed to act the best I could right now, which was not fair, considering on the inside I was freaking out. It's like that time I thought I was being asked out by him but he only needed Virgo. But it's ten times worse now because I know that these feelings aren't towards me, but from me, and that means I'm in control of them.

Natsu's p.o.v

I knew Lucy was having problems, but with what? First, she kicked me out of her room for a while, then, she came out acting all weird. It's like she's purposely avoiding me for no reason. Maybe I did something wrong, or maybe it's because of my slip up yesterday, I mean it's not like I meant for that to happen.

I've been having weird instincts to just be near Lucy, I mean, they've always been there, but now they've just grew stronger, maybe it has something to do with the whole dragon heritage. Everything in my life has been a bit more complicated since I met Lucy. Because all of a sudden, I'm met with weird instincts and feelings.

I quickly got out of my thoughts, knowing I needed to confront Lucy about her behavior instead of sitting around and focusing on my problems. "Lucy, you have been acting weird lately, are you alright?"

Lucy looked at me with a mixture of shock and worry on her face before replying with slight hesitation, "Yeah, I'm fine, what would make you say that?"

"It's just, you've been awkward and quiet around me," I said, looking at her in worry.

She sighed and shook her head and just returned to her book. This surprised me even more because normally she would answer me. Of course, this fueled my worry. What could I have done to make her either annoyed or mad at me? Suddenly, it dawned on me, what if it wasn't me, but what if it's her?

Now that I think about it more, it seems likely. I mean, she's always thinking lately, and when she gets close to me, she freaks out, even though she's the one who got closer to me. The only thing left unsolved is what is she thinking about that's making her so awkward. There are not many things that could cause this.

Dismissing those thoughts, I started to think about my problems. It sounds selfish, I know, but I can't leave them unattended, I'll go crazy. So I start thinking about my instincts. They seem to only happen around Lucy. Whenever I hear her voice, I automatically want to see her. Whenever she's near me, I just want to be right next to her. When a guy other than me talks to her, I get irritated, especially if they flirt with her. If I hear her scream, I want to go on a rampage and kill who ever harmed her. When she cries, I want to do everything in my power to help her.

These are weird feelings, epically for me. I've never had them for anyone else in my life. None of the guild or close people have this effect on me, and it worries me to no end not having an answer.

 **Ok, there we go, instead of Natsu coming to terms with his feelings, we get instincts, which I have an idea of what I'm going to do with that, but I'm not sure if it will work out. Let's just see.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Sorry once again for slow updates. Hope you enjoy this chapter.** **  
**  
Chapter fifteen

Natsu's p.o.v

Lucy's been acting weird lately. I mean, weirder then usual. I've been busy with my own thoughts, so I wouldn't notice her weird self that she usually is, but even now I can tell something's wrong with her and it's worrying me to no end. I want to confront her, but remembering last time, that wouldn't be so wise.

On top of worrying about Lucy, I've been coming to terms with my feelings. And by this, I mean I've come to terms with liking Lucy, or loving more like it. I mean, I've always felt a attraction towards her, but that was just a small crush I set aside. I mean, after setting my crush aside, I guess it grew into something more than attraction. Being with her fueled new emotions and fondness.

She's always been likable, so I'm not to surprised by my feelings. Im more surprised in how I set them aside for so long. I mean, there's so much to like about Lucy that no one even knows. Like how, when she wakes up in the morning, she always has the morning light in her eyes with a sleepy glaze, making her eyes look almost like caramel. Or how, after taking her hair out of her ponytail, it turns into a mess of waves and curls, spreading over her back. Or how, when she talks about something she has an interest in, her body becomes sort of tense and relaxed, filled with excitement, and her voice goes an octave higher, at a faster speed.

I could go on for hours naming good stuff about Lucy, or stuf I like about her. The heartbreaking thing that I was forced to come to terms with was she doesn't like me back. I mean, I might have made it obvious to her, which caused her to avoid me, or act weird like she is, which obviously means she doesn't like me. I'll just have to suck up my feelings and ignore my instincts around her and focus on making her happy.

I got out of my thoughts and stood up abruptly, smiling to myself, going to Lucy's room to see what she was up to.

Third p.o.v

"Lucy, I'm bored," Natsu said in a whiny tone, sitting next to her on her bed.

"Go entertain yourself," Lucy said, looking at her ceiling, which Natsu guessed meant she was thinking.

"What you thinking about Lucy," Natsu asked, completely ignoring the former reply.

Lucy blushed, shaking her head before sitting up to look at him. "Nothing important."

Natsu nodded, understanding that Lucy wanted to ignore those thoughts. "We haven't been talking as much Lucy," he said in a sad filled tone.  
Lucy nodded, sorrow quickly filling her eyes. "We've both been busy with our own thoughts lately, we haven't focused on each other."

Natsu nodded once again, "Yeah, but I miss our conversations, we have about absolutely nothing that is easy and laid back." He suddenly laid down on Lucy's lap, which shocked the latter herself, before she just started petting his head, playing with his spiked hair, which was surprisingly soft.

Natsu's breathing soon settled to a peaceful pace after a few minutes of silence, which Lucy then guessed that he had fallen asleep.

Lucy's p.o.v

I sighed, looking down at Natsu. A guilty conscience had washed over me the moment Natsu mentioned our isolated states towards each other. It's not like I meant for that to happen, I've just been too caught up in my thoughts. Coming to terms with my feelings has put a lot of thoughts in my head.

I've been going over all the things that had led me to loving Natsu. I thought he was attractive when I first met him, I mean I'm sure every girl did, and I guess that attraction grew without my knowledge. Looking back at it, I'm not all that surprised. I mean, I was bound to like him more with how sweet he is and protective over me. And looking back to these past events, I realized how serious Natsu has gotten for me, he's completely gone from his once childish state to the mature man that he was meant to be.

Everything that I'm not surprised about had come at me like a freight train. Which led all my thoughts to be jumbled and caused me to think of 60 different outcomes that could happen with the situation. The top ones being, magically, that Natsu could return my feelings. Or I could completely ignore the feelings once again and be miserable. Or I could tell Natsu my feelings and deal with his teasing and jokes.

Of course, the first outcome would be the best if there was some magical miracle that caused Natsu to like me. I mean, before all this I would've never even consider it an option with Natsu being as dense as he was, but now I have bumped it up to a miracle with how more mature he has become.

Snapping out of my thoughts abruptly, I looked down at Natsu. I started to notice the small things I liked about him. Like how, when he slept, his nose would sometimes scrunch up and the corners of his eyes would crinkle up at the action. Or how his hair would become a mess due to his tossing and turning. Or how his lips looked incredibly soft.

And by soft, I mean they looked really soft. Suddenly, without thinking about the situation or the consequences, I suddenly moved my lips to meet his. And when his eyes suddenly widened at the contact, I would be lying if I said my life didn't flash before my eyes at that very moment.

 **  
** **First cliffhanger everyone, hope you enjoyed it. Both have come to turns with their feelings and you got that surprise at the end. See you next chapter.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Sorry it took me a while to update this chapter. I've been stressed lately, and exhausted, so writing was not really on my mind, but I knew that you guys didn't at all like the cliff hanger, so here you go.**

Chapter Sixteen

Third p.o.v

Natsu's eyes opened widely while Lucy just stared down at him, frozen. They stayed in those positions for a while, both parties not knowing what to do. Finally, Lucy broke apart the sort-of kiss, apologies following instantly after. Natsu, on the other hand, just sat there looking at Lucy with wide eyes before shaking his head.

"So, you like me, I'm guessing," Natsu said, smiling, and if you listened closely, there was a hint of smugness in his voice. Lucy in return just blushed.

"Yes I like you, but guessing from your reaction, the feelings are not returned," Lucy said, voice filled with hurt. Natsu was quick to start shaking his head in the no motion.

"I like you too, don't worry," he said reassuring her. Lucy, of course, blushed and looked down. The news had surprised her of course. She was bracing herself for rejection, so him returning her feelings was a surprise, to say the least.

"You do," Lucy questioned, still wary and thinking Natsu was joking with her. Natsu, in return, nodded and blushed a bit. Knowing that his actions problem wouldn't convince her, Natsu grabbed Lucy's face before smashing her lips against his.

Lucy looked at Natsu with wide eyes frozen before she closed her eyes, leaning into the kiss. Natsu realized Lucy was into the kiss so he put his hands on her sides, steading them. Lucy started running her hands through his hair in return, loving the feeling of that the hair had between her fingers.

Natsu broke the kiss after a while, panting from the lack of air. "Did that show you," he said smirking. Lucy blushed and nodded.

"Yes, that showed me, but I might need to be shown a little more," she said, smirking slightly. And if Natsu was drinking something at that moment, he would've chocked on it. (Perfect time to make a 'that's what she said' joke).

Natsu looked at Lucy wide eyed before complying to her wish and kissed her once again, this time the kiss was less calm and more savage-like. This time, Natsu flipped Lucy over on the bed, pinning her down, Lucy of course didn't care that Natsu was a little rough, choosing to focus on once again running her fingers through his hair.

They continued like this for a while, stopping to catch a breath then continuing again. Of course, that probably wasn't the best way to start whatever they had, but due to unresolved sexual tension, it worked for them. Lucy, being the responsible one, finally put a stop to their make out session, deciding that they needed to talk.

"Natsu, we need to discuss things," Lucy said in her most serious tone, slightly panting because they only stopped kissing a couple seconds ago.

"Discuss what," Natsu questioned, still in a haze slightly. Of course, Natsu knew they had to discuss certain things, but he didn't know what those certain things were.

"Well, to start off, we need to discuss what we are right now, what we want to be, and how this is all going to play out," Lucy said, looking him in the eyes, trying to show seriousness.

"Well, I'm your boyfriend, to start off," Natsu said in an exhausted tone playfully, clearly not wanting to discuss anything.

"You can't be my boyfriend if you haven't taken me on a date yet," Lucy said in an obvious tone playfully.

"Well, didn't we basically have dates? So doesn't that count," Natsu said, earning a disappointed look from Lucy.

"No, it doesn't count Natsu, you didn't tell me your feelings then," Lucy said, glaring slightly at Natsu, trying to act mad, which seemed to be convincing him.

Natsu put his hands up in mock surrender, laughing at her softly. "Okay then, when do you want to go on this date," Natsu asked in a questioning tone.

"Whenever you want to," Lucy responded, smiling bashfully at him, still shy about this whole thing. A miracle had happened and gave her he confidence from before about the whole situation.

"Well, how about we have one now? We have the time, it could be a movie date," Natsu said seriously, already planning the date out in his head and what the outcome would be.

Lucy looked at him with a mixture of shock and confusion. "Now that's a bit sudden, isn't it," Lucy said, confusion clearly in her voice.

"Isn't everything that's happened a bit sudden, and plus spontaneous is a good way to start a relationship," Natsu said, looking at Lucy fondly, making Lucy blush even more.

"Well, I guess we could do that, it does sound like a good start," she said, clearly putting some thought into the possible situation, and of course thinking of every possible outcome. Natsu of course smiled at her, knowing that Lucy always thought of every possible thing that could go wrong in any situation.

After a little thought, Lucy finally agreed, deciding really what could go wrong. This earned an excited shout from Natsu, this time causing a fond smile to go on Lucy's face. Lucy, for once, decided that if something bad happens, then so be it, she was going to be happy for once, no matter what.

 **I'm sorry, once again it took me like a week to update, and I never want to deny you guys that long again, like I said, I've been stressed, there's been some problems in my life which delayed the chapter even more, so I'm sorry for the wait. Just know, I would never abandon a story, I know how mad or sad us readers get when someone does that to a story, so even though you guys might think I abandoned a story, I would never.**


	17. Chapter 17

**This chapter is purely fluff, fluff, and more fluff because I've put you guys through enough already with seriousness, so here you go, hope you enjoy.**

Chapter Seventeen

Natsu's p.o.v

This has got to be the best day in my life, also the most dramatic. Best day of my life because Lucy likes me back, and who wouldn't be happy if their crushed liked them back, and to top that off, I've got a date with her tonight, or well right now. But it was also dramatic because I woke up to Lucy kissing me, and believe me, that stopped my heart for all the right reasons, but it was still dramatic.

"You ready, or are you realizing you don't like me so quickly," Lucy asked, looking at me from the couch smiling.

I quickly walked over to her from my spot that was by the wall before engulfing her in a hug. "Like I would ever reconsider our date," I mumbled, due to my face in her neck.

"You never know Natsu, you could regret this soon," she replied, which caused anger to fuel inside me at the fact that she thought I would choose someone besides her, just the fact that she thought that she might not be able to keep my affection was maddening, considering it had been me who's worried about that.

I grabbed her face in my hands to make sure she was looking me in the eyes. "I don't want to hear that from you ever again. If anything Lucy, you would regret it, because I don't deserve you, got it," I say, growling lightly.

She goes to deny, "No Natsu, that's n-." I quickly cut her off, not wanting to hear her tell me lies that she thinks are true. "No Lucy, it is and we are not continuing this matter, okay," I tell her. Listening, she just nods and turns away.

Changing the subject, "What do you want to order for dinner", I ask softly before sitting next to her on the couch.

She looks at me, grateful for the change of subject. "Chinese sounds nice," she tells me softly. I nod, thinking of what to get.

"Okay, I'm going to go order. Can you pick out a movie and get the couch ready," I ask Lucy, grinning at her before standing up.

"Yeah, I'll get it ready, you know what I order right," she questioned me. I snorted because of course I knew, who did she think I was, and of course, she gave me a glare. In response, I just put my hands up in mock surrender, laughing slightly.

"Okay then I'll go order," I say, walking into the kitchen, of course not before I looked at Lucy over my shoulder and telling her, "And yes, I do know your order."

Lucy's p.o.v

Natsu walks off, leaving me shaking my head and laughing softly. I think about the events of today, shaking my head because my dreams have become a reality, or I'm still dreaming. Because this is too good to be true, and if it is real, I just entered a bad cliché rom-com movie or book. Because, let's be honest here, who gets as lucky as this where their crush likes them back, no one that's who.

I sigh before going off to get everything ready. I bring pillows and blankets from our room (get that 'our') before getting the living room ready for our date. I still can't believe I'm able to say that.

I sit on the couch before remembering I need to pick a movie, so of course I go to Netflix before looking through the movies. After a while I decided on The Interview. I then sat back, waiting for Natsu to come in.

About 5 minutes later, Natsu comes in smiling, and to my surprise, only in sweat pants and no shirt. Of course he didn't notice how this affected me. "Are you okay, your face is really red?" This, of course, did not help my obvious blush.

He, of course, brushed it off as a girl thing, which I was happy to confirm. He sat comfortably close to me, smiling before starting the movie. And once again, comfortably started cuddling me. Even before I knew this was a date, I still would've been a blushing mess, but now, I know it might mean something, which caused me to be more of mess.

I sat quietly, not really focused on the movie because I was too conscious of the situation. Soon enough, the delivery man came as my savior, because if anything could get me out of my comfort zone, it was food. So of course, when I started eating my lo mein and ride and broccoli, I started watching the movie and even started making side comments, which got Natsu and I to laugh.

Everything was going back to the way we were before, no awkward talks or weird touches, it was like we were best friends again, except we weren't, we were sort of a couple I guess I could say.

After the movie was over, Natsu and I were laughing at the ending, clearly loving the film. "That was so good, and your comments throughout it just made it better," Natsu says between laughs. I nod, too busy laughing to say anything. Everything was perfect on this date, except for the beginning.

Finally coming down from my laughing high, I look at Natsu smiling widely. Realizing it was already 1 a.m., I noticed how tired I was. Not wanting to move, I voiced my opinion to Natsu on staying here, "We're already here, and we have blankets, and I'm so tired," I say, trying to convince Natsu when, little did I know, he already agreed when I said I wanted to stay here.

So that's how I fell asleep, me leaning on his chest smiling, slowly falling asleep to his heart beats and his breathing.

 **Hope you enjoyed this chapter, as always, thank you for reading. I'm really sorry about the slow updates, like always, I'm busy, but once school starts, surprisingly, I'll have more frequent updates due to my scheduling clearing out because of school. I promise, just deal with everything for now. Thank you once again, bye.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Here you go, and wow, we've been on this story for a while now, haven't we?**

Chapter Eighteen

Natsu's p.o.v

I woke up to an empty couch but the house smelled like eggs and bacon, so I'm not complaining. Last night was amazing, everything went perfectly. I noticed Lucy was a bit nervous in the beginning, but after we got food, we went back to our normal selves. It was almost like we've been dating for years.

Isn't that what dating is like though? It's basically being best friends expect more intimate. Well, at least that's how I see it. I actually think we need to go on another job though, considering we need to buy groceries and pay rent and all that adult stuff.

I got out of my thoughts, deciding I needed to see Lucy. I got up from my spot, into the kitchen, only to find Lucy dancing while making food. I watched her for a bit because she would never be like this with me. She was completely oblivious to my presence. After a little bit, I cleared my voice, wanting to save her from too much embarrassment.

She turned around abruptly, startling herself even more, if she would've turned even a little faster I'm sure she would've got wind lash. "How long have you been there," she asked nervously, like she had been doing something illegal.

I laugh at my thought before answering her question, "About 5 min." Of course she only squealed and hid her face in her hands, dying of embarrassment. This only fueled my amusement about the situation.

"Shut up, fdewss," she mumbled from inside her hand, causing me to laugh even more. She got her face out of her hand only to glare at me. I put my hands up in mock surrender, laughing at the situation even more now. Soon enough, I was on the floor, clutching my stomach from laughing so much.

"No bacon for you then," Lucy said above me smirking, and that got me to shut up right away. That comment got me groveling at her feet, begging for forgiveness. She probably only accepted it because I even knew I looked like a retard. But either way, I get bacon, so I could care less about how I looked, plus it got Lucy to laugh.

Lucy served me and her and soon enough, we were sat at the table, looking like the prefect domestic couple. I blushed at the thought because, really Natsu, why would I even think something like that? My blushing caused Lucy to worry because when do I ever blush? I quickly reassured her that I just got a little too hot and my body reacted to it, which was actually a good lie, considering I don't lie at all, ever. Especially not to Lucy.

Today was a good so far, though after the breakfast incident everything was calm, no nervousness or weird thoughts, just our normal talks like we used to have. Everything was perfect for once in our lives and I loved it. (Not the only thing he loves)

Lucy's p.o.v

Natsu is such a dork all the time. He might be sick though, I saw his face get really red during breakfast. I'll have to keep an eye on him, just in case. He's so bashful and shy around me though, it's like when I have confidence, he goes all shy, but when he has confidence, I get shy… it's kind of funny.

It's kind of like we were destined to be with each other, we are always complete opposites. I was raised by proper parents, he was raised by a dragon. He likes to fight head on, I like to make a plan. He likes to fight, I like to read. We really are complete opposites.

I'm just waiting to see whether we're gonna tell the guild or let them figure it out. I mean, I wouldn't be opposed to the idea of telling them, but I'm just scared of their reactions. Mira would be ecstatic, but I don't know about Lissana or how she'll react.

I'm sure everything will be fine though, the universe will figure everything out, if he and I don't work then I might as well enjoy now while I can. I mean, life's all about living for the moment, isn't it? We're not supposed to dwell on the future, nor the past, we're supposed to forgive and forget as well, so we're not held back by grudges.

And right now, my present revolves around Natsu, and hopefully his revolves around me as well. Gosh, listen to me, I sound like a teenage philosopher. I'm now focusing too much on the present, I'm pretty sure Natsu doesn't have thoughts like this.

Snapping out of my thoughts, I check to see what Natsu was doing and I regretted it immediately. I looked at Natsu and wanted to hide my face in a wall. There stood Natsu with just a towel around his waist and water dripping impossibly slowly down his body. For whoever that can't imagine what he looks like, just imagine a sex God and you'll imagine what he looks like.

It has to be illegal to look like that on a normal basis. "Natsu, put on some clothes," I screech, not wanting him to sense my arousal, which was damn near impossible with his sense of smell. I know I'm right because when I look up at Natsu's face, it has a smirk on it.

"I'm not sure you want that Lucy," he says, slowly coming over to me as I back against the couch. I shake my head, not trusting my voice at the moment. My back is against the couch handle sooner than I would have liked it to be, so Natsu is right in front of me within seconds.

His lips centimeters from mine, he says, "Or do you want me to do something else?"

 **There we go, I don't even know what I want to have happen in this story or how long I want it to be anymore. So now I'm waiting to see what my imagination comes up with.**


	19. Chapter 19

**I'm sorry for this late updat I had no wifi for like a week and so that meant my beta could edit and I can't update. The smut is here beware also this is my first smut as you guys already know but I do a lot of smut rp so I'm just using that as my background knowledge as well as smut fanfiction. I've never kissed anyone let alone had sex with anyone so this will show it. Also this chapter is enbetaedbecause I tried to send this to her but it didn't send.**

Chapter nineteen

Third p.o.v

"What do you mean do I want you to do something else" Lucy said blushing because she could feel natsus breath on her lips easily making her face light up even more.

"You know what I mean now I'm going to kiss you and if you want to continue we will but If You want to stop I'll stop as well just know that his kiss will be the best kiss of your life" natsu said growling lightly at the thought of continuing.

Natsu slowly leaned into kiss Lucy and as clique as is sounds they did in fact feel sparks when there lips touched. It was like nothing the two have ever felt before. Slowly Natsu started to kiss Lucy more passionately. Lucy ran her fingers through natsus locks because no matter what she's doing she loves that feeling. Natsu in return ran his hands up and down her sides .

The kiss was passionate but full of want and lust. Slowly the two got tangled with each other limbs wrapped around each other. By the end of the heated kiss Lucy managed to straddle natsu.

"I'm guessing you want to continue" natsu asked smirking. Lucy nodded to breathless to speak. "Don't worry I'll make you feel real good I promise all your feel is pleasure" natsu reassured Lucy. Before picking her up and carrying her to the bedroom before slowly placing her on the bed before slightly pinning her down. One knee in the middle of her legs.

Slowly natsu trailed kisses down Lucy's chin leading down to her neck and then her collar bone. On her collar bone natsu left marks by alternating between nipping, biting, and sucking on certain spots. Lucy was a withering mess underneath him loving everything natsu did.

"Are you okay with stripping I'll strip as well so your not the only one" natsu asked looking at Lucy. Lucy nodded taking off her shirt and shorts leaving her in just her bra and panties. Natsu started in awe at Lucy knowing she was beautiful as he has seen her like this before. But now he's able to look freely admire every inch of her, her scars, stretch marks (everyone has them), every little tiny imperfection that he found beautiful was on full display.

Snapping out of his thoughts natsu slowly stripped as well discarding his clothes within seconds. Before getting to work on pleasuring Lucy. He slowly went back to sucking her collar bone before slowly making a move to massage her breasts. He hesitated looking at Lucy for permission but all he saw was Lucy's face displaying pleasured which was surprising since he had barely done anything.

He smirked at this gaining more confidence before he slowly got to work on her breasts slowly massaging them through the fabric before kissing her once again. This kiss was fully filled with want and lust. While kissing her he used the distraction to easily unhook the bra slowly sliding it off her arms.

He broke the kiss just to slowly trail soft kisses down her jaw line to her neck to her collar bone to finally the middle of her breasts. His goal was to tease her and he knew he had succeeded when she let out a soft whine. With a smirk still plastered on his face he slowly took one of her breasts into his mouth sucking softly at her nipple. Her other breast was still getting massaged.

As much as her soft pants were pleasurable to hear he wanted to hear her moans. So he started nipping softly at the nipple he was sucking , tweaking the other one. He got his wish when he started hearing her soft pants turn into soft moans.

Suddenly he stopped all together only to once again start trailing kisses this time the path was leading down her stomach slowly before changing his course and starting trailing kisses up her inner thighs. He could smell her sweet wetness easily but being so close to it was now causing his mouth to water.

He shook his head of thoughts ignoring his needs so he could focus on pleasuring Lucy. Speaking of Lucy she was radiating heat. Her body was filled with anticipation, lust, and pleasure. Mostly anticipation because if Lucy could get that much pleasure just by those actions Lucy wondered how she it would feel when he got to the more pleasureing actions.

Natsu made his way up her inner thighs giving kitten licks her and there. So when he got to her panties which mind you were now soaking wet he growled lightly wanting to taste her sweetness. Once again he stopped himself from ravaging her wanting to focus on Lucy's pleasure.

He gave long licks to the wet areas savoring the taste. Above him Lucy moaned unpatiently wanting to feel his tongue on her not blocked by some flimsy piece of fabric. As if reading her thoughts natsu ripped off the fabric and Lucy could not care one bit knowing she could buy more. Slowly he gave her folds soft licks. Just tasting her cause him to growl getting Lucy more arosued.

Losing himself to his wants he ravaged her. He spread her folds apart before licking her clit. He slowly sucked on her clit before moving down to her entrance licking up every drop of her wetness he could find. Knowing he had to get her stretched a bit he slowly moved back to sucking her clit before entering a finger in her. While his other hand slowly massages her breast.

He knew this could give her the most pleasure. And he was correct because Lucy was a moaning mess. After every breath she took a moan followed instantly after. Slowly he added another finger going slowly so he wouldn't hurt her. He started scissoring her still continuing his other actions.

Soon enough she came with a scream of his name (ha that rhymed). He slowly added another finger to the mix easily with her juices. Soon enough she was ready for him. Of course he still was going to ask for permission. Which he was given access to easily.

He slipped on a condom and lined up with Lucy's entrance. "We can stop right here Lucy I can finish myself off" natsu making sure Lucy was absolutely okay with this. "I wouldn't want to give my self to anyone else" was all Lucy said.

He slowly pushed himself into her easily. Lucy waited for a pain to come and got none shrugging it off she let natsu continue offering him a nod of reassurance. (This is actually true If your partner gets you aroused like he should you usually would produce enough wetness to when he enters you for it not to hurt even if you are a virgin the only reason it tears is because your not lubricated enough and men just use the excuse that it happens to all virgins) He nodded continuing going in and out slowly.

He changed his angle regularly wanting to find her sweet spot. He knew he had after the fifth change when she gave out a loud moan. He smirked slowly exiting her before slamming back into her. He started to go in and out at a good pace before Lucy started screaming "faster", "harder" to which he complied.

They continued for a while neither caring about the time. All that was on their minds were each other and pleasure. Soon enough both were close to their limits. "Natsu I'm close" Lucy managed to say through moans. "Don't worry so am I".

Some how they managed to come at the same time and as soon as natsu hit his limit he bit down on Lucy's neck giving her a giant mark to claim her. Lucy felt nothing but pleasure even though natsu literally had just bit her.

Both coming down from their highs looked lost and dazed. "I love you" natsu said after a while of silence "I love you to" Lucy said and for the rest of the night they just cuddled.

 **So how was that for virgin smut. I got a hour of Internet from xfinity so here you go.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Sorry for a late chapter beginning school was exhausting and got me really stressed and on top of that I'm going to have homework everyday but as soon as I get into a routine I'll be good. Though do you guys know how awkward it is to write smut especially next to your mom I was constantly checking if she could read it.**

Chapter twenty

Lucys p.o.v

I woke up to me cuddling into Natsu when suddenly all of last nights memories hit me like a freight train. I cant believe that even happened and how he took care of me the entire time ignoring his own needs, just for me. Of course I won't mind returning my the favor.

I love natsu and I'm not even embarssed to say it he's always been there for me and me for him. I'll give my all to him as long as he gives his all to me which he's already done. He loves me as well I Can tell I mean he said it as wellL

Snapping out of my thoughts I stretch getting up knowing Natsu would probably be hungry soon so I would need to make breakfast. As soon as I got out of bed I felt a pain shoot through at me. Natsu may have been a little to rough last night. Walking to the bathroom there I was faced with my reflection of disheveled hair, hickeys everywhere, bruises from where he had my hips.

I blushed at this knowing I needed a shower. Shoving the thoughts of breakfast out of my mind I decided I needed a shower instead. I started the shower before hoping in I quickly washed up before just letting the shower engulf me. Getting lost into my thoughts.

Natsus p.o.v

I woke up to and empty space beside me and I freaked out before I heard the shower going and I got an idea. I quickly walk queitly into the bathroom before getting into the shower quietly. I saw Lucy was spaced out letting me have the element of surprise.

I sneaked behind her as quietly as possible before scaring her. All I heard was a loud ringing in my ears which I assumed was caused by her shriek. I started laughing even though I was in pain.

"What the fuck natsu" Lucy yelled clearly mad at my surprise.

"I thought you needed a surprise" I said cheekily in reply.

"In the morning" she said and I laughed because when I checked the clock it was around 11.

"Babe it's almost the afternoon" I replied smiling at her.

"Key word there babe almost" she replied irritation clear in her voice.

"Alright, alright I'm sorry." I said smiling happily. She nodded .

Finally looking at her I noticed what I had done to her and I was impressed to say the least. She looked throughly fucked. I could hear the inner dragon in me growl at the sight of her hickey right on her neck where I had bit her. All that was running through my head was that Lucy was mine. Nobody else could have her but me.

Overcomes by thoughts i pinned her to the wall kissing her dominantly. She kissed back entangling her fingers in my hair as I slowly groped her ass. She broke the kiss before giving me a list filled look.

Third p.o.v

"I never got the chance to repay you" Lucy said seductivly looking Natsu up and down.

"Repay me for what" Natsu asked shakily.

Lucy got close to his ear like she was telling me a secret before slowly whispering "for eating me out its time for me to return the favor".

Lucy slowly sank to the ground grabbing natsus now fully hard member slowly pumping it. Lucy slowly fit the most she could into her mouth slowly bobbing back and forth licking the tip. A series of groans ripped through the silence.

Lucy slowly used her breast to cover the rest of Natsu earning Lucy more groans and grunts. "So soft" could a,most be heard in between natsus moans. Lucy increased her movements after a while. Natsu had some stamina and her jaw was already starting to hurt.

Slowly Natsu came close to his limit cumming with a grunt and a yell of her name. Lucy swallowed every last drop of his seed with no problems. "There I repayed you" Lucy says smirking looking up at Natsu.

Natsu looked down at Lucy lust still clouded in his eyes. "Yeah you did so how about breakfast" Natsu said casually washing up once again. Lucy nodded agreeing washing up as well before a realization dawned over her.

"How am I supposed to cover this mark" Lucy said pointing to her neck. Natsus eyes darkened as he let out a low growl "you don't everyone should know your mine".

All Lucy could do was nod at his voice loving the way he sounded so dominant and in control. "Okay but if I get stares I'm hitting you" Lucy said looking at Natsu with serious eyes. Natsu laughed at this but nodded. Slowly both of them got out and got dressed of course Lucy taking longer covering up the rest of the marks.

They were both happy and content with the situation, they had no worries at all everything was good. So their little date went well with Natsu getting punched with every look that Lucy got but they were happy and life was good. And that's how it would stay.

 **The end**

 **Done the end I thought that was a good place to end this whole adventure I would say. Of course I would appreciate any doc ideas you guys have I'll probably do some one shots here and there so don't worry about that. I hope you enjoyed our adventure.**


End file.
